


Safe and Sound

by SERunion7



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Case Fic, First Kiss, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SERunion7/pseuds/SERunion7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has a nightmare that involves the man of his good dreams. When that man notices a change in him he tries to get Spencer to tell him whats wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

_"Spencer."_

_Spencer Reid turned around to face his boss, standing in the fog. He looked around and saw that he was in a graveyard._

_"Hotch? Why are we here?" He saw his boss smile and it sent a bone shaking shiver down his spine._

_"Spencer. Come here."_

_Spencer slowly walked towards his boss. 'Why I am here...? What does my boss have to do with anything..?' He stopped in front of his boss and watched as he slowly reached for his gun._

_"Hotch? What are you doing?"_

_"Spencer... I am so sorry. Please know that I love you and I never wanted this to happen." 'Love?'_

_"Hotch you're scaring me.."_

_"Shhh."_

_Aaron pulled his gun out of its holster and pointed it to Reid's head..._

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

Reid shot up in his bed. His shirt was sticking to his skin, damp with sweat. He got his breathing back under control and laid his head back onto his pillow. He turned over to his bedside clock, it read 2:00 a.m. in bright red, seeing that he could sleep for another five hours. He groaned and sat up, rolling out of bed. Maybe a mug of tea and reading would put his mind to rest. 

 

                                   ___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Spencer rushed into the BAU doors trying to escape the darkness of early morning. No on else was there, but at this time he didn't blame them. Someone coming in at four thirty in the morning could only have something seriously wrong with them. 

He sat down at his desk and pulled out some paperwork from his satchel. Turning on his desk lamp and getting to work. He was so caught up in his files that he didn't hear when the bullpen started to fill. When he looked up he noticed Prentiss and JJ walking from the kitchenette laughing and caring coffee and bagels. 

Stretching he stood and went for coffee. When he got in there he was met with the face and body of his boss slamming into him. A high pitched shriek came from his throat and hot coffee spilled down his front. He heard Hotch's voice yelling for Morgan and someone else. But he was to focused oh his bosses hands pulling his shirt from where it had been tucked into his trousers. He saw Morgan and JJ rush into the kitchen with shocked faces. 

"Shit. What the hell happened?" Derek asked grabbing the rag JJ was offering him.

"We ran into each other and well  I think you can put the rest together." Hotch replied grumbling at the stupidly obvious question. _'Good going Aaron spill hot coffee on the man you have been crushing on since your divorce. Give yourself a fucking thumbs up.'_

"Spence, are you okay?" JJ asked dabbing his skin.

"Seriously guys I'm fine." Spencer pushed the hands away and walked briskly towards the locker room. JJ went to follow but Morgan put an arm on her shoulder shaking his head and nodding toward where Hotch was already following him. 

 

                                  ____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Spencer heard the door re-open behind him. He looked into his locker mirror to see Hotch standing there with concerned face. Spencer turned to him and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Reid, are you sure you are okay?" 

"Yeah, Hotch I'm good. Just a little sticky." He tried to joke but something in his voice betrayed him and Hotch saw more behind the fake smile.

"You do realize that you are still in the shirt right?" Spencer looked down a then back up blushing. 

He turned back to his locker, embarrassed to be taking off his clothes in front of his boss, and took his used to be snow whit shirt off. He turned to go to the attached bathroom when he heard an intake of breath. Startled he looked up to see his boss staring at his chest. He looked down to see his red chest starting to blister. 

He looked back to his boss who was walking towards him. Backing up into the lockers, holding in his breath when Hotch brushed his fingers over his still warm chest.

"God, Spencer.. I am so sorry.." Hotch almost looked like he had tears in his eyes.

Spencer's hands automatically went to Aaron's face. He was terrified and trying to hold a man together at the same time. Terrified because the man he has had a heart wrecking crush on since he met, just said a familiar line from his horrific nightmare. 

"Aaron, it was just an accident. I am okay. Trust me, It will be cleared up in a few days. I promise."

Hotch leaned into the young mans touch. Turning his head he kissed the palm of the man, never breaking eye contact. Spencer held his breath and slowly released his hands, trailing them down the mans covered chest. 

Aaron pushed himself against the young man, hands on each side of his head. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Spencer's. He felt his youngest agent lean into the kiss as well. There was a moan but he wasn't sure who it was by. Right as they where getting into it. JJ knocked on the closed door. 

"Hey guys we have a case in Vermont. Hotch, I sent the file to your cell." JJ said.

Aaron flashed Spencer a wide smile. Spencer let out a small laugh.

"Okay JJ. We are almost done here. Tell the team 'Wheels up in 30'." Hotchner called back.

"Ehh! I finally get to say the famous Hotchner line!" JJ joked hearing the two men laugh on the other side of the door.

They heard the blond women's heels click and clack away. Aaron kissed Spencer again before reaching inside of the younger mans locker and grabbing a purple button down. Spencer kissed him again, and tugged the shirt on.

"We should get to the jet." Spencer said combing his hair.

"I am wrapping that up tonight." Aaron said reaching the door.

Spencer felt butterflies in his stomach, hearing that there would be more than just this one time fling. The butterflies where gone as fast as they came when he remembered his nightmare from earlier that morning.

 

 


End file.
